The Jumping for Pookie
by skyprincess
Summary: This is based on a very weird dream that I had. I might even continue it, if I get reviews.


Author's Note: I would just like to warn you all that this fic is a documentation of an extremely weird dream that I had last night. So, since I had a weird dream about the beautiful boys of Gundam, I decided to write it down. I might even continue it, if I get reviews. We'll see. The two characters who are not pilots, are myself, obviously, and my roommate, a fellow author (read her stuff, it's good).

Warnings: Yaoi hints, very mild language, spastic authors, and most importantly a pink stuffed rabbit. Also, contains spoilers for Harmonie Des Anges' "Spoils of War" and my "Renaissance" so if you haven't read them yet, do.

Disclaimers: The Gundam boys aren't mine (kuso!), but the dream is (just my luck). So please leave me out of any lawsuits.

And now, without further adieu. . . 

The Jumping For Pookie

By skyprincess

skyprincess and Harmonie Des Anges: *enter their living room to find an amazing new computer, the likes of which they've never seen before, on their writing desk*

Harmonie Des Anges: Where did this thing come from?

skyprincess: *approaching the fancy computer* I have no earthly idea. . . HEY! Come check this out!

Harmonie Des Anges: *shrugs and walks up to the computer* WOW! A Gundam Wing screen saver. Hey, look at those graphics. 

The screen saver showed WuFei, somewhere between his normal form and his chibi, clutching a pink stuffed bunny tightly to his chest, with the biggest sad eyes you've ever seen. He shivered uncontrollably with. . . FEAR!?!?

skyprincess: WuFei the strong is afraid?!?!?!

skyprincess and Harmonie Des Anges: AWWWW! How cute!

Suddenly, the "cyber camera" began to pan around WuFei. It stopped on Heero who stood with the normally dark and menacing expression on his face. Suddenly, he yanked a gun from spandex space, and aimed it at WuFei, who whimpered.

skyprincess and Harmonie Des Anges: EEP!

The camera panned the circle again, this time stopping on Duo. The God of Death had a familiar smirk on his face as he repeatedly punched his left hand with his right fist in a very suggestive manner. The violet eyes gleamed with malicious intent, and WuFei visibly shrank.

skyprincess: *drool*

Harmonie Des Anges: *smacks her roommate in the back of the head*

skyprincess: Owie!

Harmonie Des Anges: Look it's panning again!

The camera this time showed Trowa just standing there, like he always just stands there. Out of nowhere, three ninjas rushed towards the stoic boy. Just when they approached him the screen went dark. Sounds of muffled cries and the pounding of flesh could be heard. When the "lights" came back up, Trowa stood brushing off his hands, with a crumpled pile of ninja at his feet. WuFei broke out in a nervous sweat.

Harmonie Des Anges: That's _so_ not realistic!

skyprincess: How so?

Harmonie Des Anges: Trowa couldn't beat up all those ninjas. . . 

skyprincess: *looking confused*

Harmonie Des Anges: (matter-of-factly) He doesn't even know martial arts.

skyprincess: What the Hell are you talking about?!

But before the inane conversation could continue, the camera panned again to show Quatre looking particularly adorable. With his hands clasped behind his back, he blinked his wide aqua eyes and cocked his head to the side, practically sparkling with innocence.

skyprincess and Harmonie Des Anges: AAWWWWWWWW! 

Harmonie Des Anges: He's just the cutest! *deep sigh*

Suddenly, the blond head snapped upright. The expression went blank, and a gaspy squeaky laugh escaped the pink lips. The Arabian stared at his Chinese comrade with a distinctly Zero look in his eyes. WuFei paled ten shades.

skyprincess and Harmonie Des Anges: *recoil in fear* EEE!

The scene showed the four pilots surrounding WuFei, who looked about to cry. They suddenly charged him. Heero ran low with his gun trained on WuFei, but Trowa took that opportunity to use Heero's head as leverage for an aerial attack. Unfortunately for him, Quatre delivered a charging elbow to his ribs, halting him mid step. WuFei, caught up in the violence of the other three did not notice Duo who had quietly approached his other side. The braided boy was now hugging the pink bunny and giving it kisses, even though WuFei still held onto it. WuFei stood in the middle with large tears forming in his eyes. The screen froze with Trowa on Heero's head, receiving an elbow from Quatre, while Duo glomped the bunny and WuFei cried. Below the bizarre image of the five pilots flashed several words: The Jumping For Pookie. 

skyprincess and Harmonie Des Anges: *look at each other in confusion*

skyprincess: What the. . . 

Harmonie Des Anges: Let's go find out.

skyprincess: *shrugging* Sure.

skyprincess and Harmonie Des Anges: *step into computer*

Skyprincess and Harmonie Des Anges find themselves directly in front of the adorable, feuding gundam boys. The ever-attentive Quatre is the first to notice the new comers.

Quatre: *pointing at skyprincess and Harmonie* Who are you?

All pilots: *immediately stop all action when they realize that they are being watched*

skyprincess: *looks at Harmonie to say something* ACK!

Harmonie: What?

skyprincess: You're anime!

Harmonie: ACK! You're anime too!

skyprincess and Harmonie: *take a minute to look themselves over*

skyprincess: Not bad. . . at least we don't look like Relena.

Heero: Thank God.

Quatre: What do you mean, "We're anime?"

skyprincess: We aren't from here. . . we just stepped inside our computer.

Quatre: *practically facevaulting* (incredulously) WE'RE IN A COMPUTER?!?!?!

Heero: *looks skyward reverently as sparkling light from heaven shines down upon him. A small chorus of angels can be heard hailing over his look of bliss and gratitude.*

Duo: *smacks Heero with his braid to bring the spandex clad computer freak back to the present*

skyprincess: Duo, why exactly were you trying to steal Pookie?

Duo: *wicked grin spreading across his face* Well. . . you see. . . Heero and I had some. . . "plans" for later and we needed a few things.

Heero: *face turning nine shades of red, speaking through gritted teeth* Duo!

skyprincess: Oh calm down Heero. It's not like we don't already know about you two.

Heero: *mouth drops open* What?!?!

Duo: Hello? Computer boy. . . don't you ever surf the net. . . we're famous. . . there are tons of fics about our little "encounters" online. *actually forms finger quotes*

Heero: *pales visibly*

skyprincess: Don't worry, Heero, your secret is safe with us and the millions of other fans in the world.

Harmonie: *looking to the blond and the banged one* What's your excuse?

Trowa: *shrugs* Quatre wanted the rabbit.

Quatre: *puts hands on hips in an entirely undignified petulant manner* Trowa never lets me do anything by myself. I wanted to show him that I can take care of myself sometimes.

Trowa: *raises an eyebrow*

skyprincess: Riiiiight. . . and you WuFei. . . what _is _the significance of that plush bunny anyway.

WuFei: It was a gift.

skyprincess: Who's it from?

WuFei: I am not at liberty to say, onna.

Duo: *nudges WuFei in the ribs* Aww! You're not going to tell them about Sally?

WuFei: MAXWELL!!!

Harmonie Des Anges: Don't worry, WuFei, we already know about that too. 

skyprincess: Yes, is this gift from before or after the jungle incident?

WuFei: *Reddens*

Trowa and Heero: *raise an eyebrow*

Quatre: *blush (feels like he's invading WuFei's privacy)*

Duo: *waggles eyebrows* Jungle incident? This I gotta hear. 

WuFei: Not if you're attached to your braid.

Duo: EEP! *hides behind Heero*

skyprincess and Harmonie: *sweatdrop*

skyprincess: Omigosh! You sweatdropped! That's so cool!

Harmonie: So did you! I love being anime!

All pilots: *sweatdrop*

Harmonie: Hey! Don't look at us like that. It's not exactly like we get to do those kinds of things in our boring world.

skyprincess: Seriously though guys, what do you do all day? Hang out here?

Quatre: Oh no. *begins ticking items off on his fingers* Today, I have a pirate fic at 1:00. . . I've got to be in a torture chamber by 2:00. . . then I have a romance at 4:00 and I need several dozen roses. I'll call Iria, she usually makes orders for me. 

Duo: *pulls schedule from cyber space* First I've got an angst fic, then a death fic, suicide, depression, dark, dark, dark, darker, darkest, we're seeing black here. . . HEY!!!! Who writes this crap?!?!?!

skyprincess: *scratches the back of her head whistles nervously*

Harmonie: *has suddenly found something incredibly fascinating about the floor and proceeds to push fake dirt around with her foot*

Trowa: They don't look suspicious or anything.

skyprincess: Who us? *feigns innocence that fools no one*

Harmonie: Actually, we're fanfic authors.

Quatre: *clasping his hands with excitement* Really? How nice! Which ones are you.

skyprincess: *pointing her thumb at her roommate* She's Harmonie Des Anges.

Trowa: *expression suddenly darkens* You made me a slave.

Harmonie: Well, I. . .

Heero: The same goes for me. *pulls gun back out of spandex space and aims at Harmonie's head*

Harmonie: I. . . er. . . well. . . um. . . 

Duo: *creeps up behind Heero and leans close to his ear* Come on Heero, you know you love it.

Harmonie: You two haven't done anything.

Duo: Yet. *the harsh word was more of a command than a simple statement*

Quatre: And what about you?

skyprincess: Well, I'm skyprincess. 

Heero: *suddenly perplexed* You know, I've been meaning to ask you. . . the other week, I was running through this weird forest having a not so wonderful day, and I woke up in a notebook instead of the computer, and I really just want to know what the hell was going on?!?!?

skyprincess: *looking a little sheepish* Well, you know plenty about computers. . . 

Heero: *nods*

skyprincess: And you understand uploading and downloading and such, I'm sure.

Heero: *nods*

skyprincess: Well. . . I haven't yet.

Heero: *points gun at her head* You'd better get around to it soon.

Duo: For the love of a tree Heero! Don't shoot her, or you'll be trapped in the story in the notebook infinitely.

Heero: *hesitantly puts gun away*

Quatre: *looks as if he's had an epiphany* Oh! You wrote that lovely romantic story where *abruptly turns to face the taller pilot* TROWA WAS AN ASSHOLE!!!

Trowa: *cringes at the tone in Quatre's voice* But angel, I was only doing it to protect you.

Quatre: Really?

Trowa: *taking Quatre's hand in his own* Of course.

Quatre: *beaming, wraps his arms around Trowa's waist* I should've known you'd never do anything to intentionally hurt me.

Trowa and Quatre: *stare deep into each other's eyes and share a moment that is so sweet, you might want to get checked for cavities. 

WuFei: *gets a nosebleed*

Heero: *shakes his head*

Duo: Not again you two!

*Suddenly a phone rings*

Quatre: It must be Rashid! *pulls cell phone from back pocket of his khaki pants*

To Be Continue?

Maybe, it depends on you. This is where I actually woke up because _my_ phone was ringing. GRRRRR. . . during such a good dream. Anyway, let me know what you think. Arigato.

# It's a long, long story, but it was part of the dream, please don't be confused.


End file.
